O Cara Certo!
by M Schinder
Summary: Eu, Hinata Hyuuga, tenho vinte e dois anos e ainda sou uma virgem! Eu sei o que me diriam, que não posso me apressar nem nada, mas também já levei vinte e dois anos, o que são mais alguns? Só que minha vida revirou de cabeça para baixo quando minha amiga, que descobriu esse pequeno detalhe sórdido, descobriu e levou-me para um bar... Estou perdida!
1. Chapter 1

Beeeem, aqui está minha primeira adaptação/história inspirada no livro Losing It, da Cora Comarck.

Espero que gostem!

Boa leitura!

* * *

Fui obrigada a respirar fundo mais uma vez.

_Você é incrível! _Pensei pela décima vez naquela hora, mas parecia tão inacreditável quanto antes, obriguei-me a tentar mais uma vez. _Estupenda. A mais incrível!_

_Hina Hyuuga você é terrivelmente atraente._

Se isso for verdade, como acabei com vinte e dois anos e a única pessoa, do meu pequeno circulo de amigos, que ainda não fez sexo? Acho que eu estava perdida entre _Saved by The Bell _e _Gossip Girl_, porque era inédito que uma garota terminasse a faculdade com sua medalha de virgem intacta. E, neste exato momento, estou em meu quarto, me arrependendo de ter admitido isso para minha amiga Ino, porque ela reagiu como seu eu tivesse cometido um crime horrendo. E eu soube disso antes mesmo de seu queixo terminar de cair.

\- Isso é verdade?! É por causa de sua religião? Você está, tipo, se guardando para ela? – Sexo era algo simples para Ino, que tem o corpo de uma Barbie e o cérebro sexualmente-carregado de uma adolescente.

\- Não, Ino – respondi. – Seria um pouco difícil me guardar para uma coisa que nem tem forma física.

Ino arrancou sua própria blusa e riu, minha careta deve ter sido impressionante.

\- Relaxe, Dama da Inocência, eu só estou me trocando – falou enquanto entrava em meu armário e começava a deslizar por minhas roupas.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque, Hina, nós vamos sair para te arranjar uma transa – Ela disse "transa" com um enrolar de língua que lembrou-me dos diversos comerciais de camisinha que existiam.

\- Por Deus, Ino!

Ela escolheu uma camisa que ficava muito larga em mim, mas que ficaria quase extremamente escandalosa em sua estrutura curvilínea.

\- O quê? Você disse que não tinha nada a ver com religião!

Uma gota escorreu por minha têmpora. Às vezes minha amiga conseguia me tirar do sério com sua lerdeza.

\- Não é, eu não sei... Eu vou à Igreja e tudo mais, mas... Quero dizer às vezes. É que eu nunca estive interessada.

Ela pausou com sua nova camisa no meio do caminho para colocá-la.

\- Nunca se interessou? Por caras? Você é gay?

Uma vez eu escutei minha mãe, que não conseguia se conformar que eu estava para me formar na faculdade sem um anel em meu dedo, fazer ao meu pai aquela mesma pergunta.

\- Não, Ino, eu não sou gay. Pode terminar de vestir sua blusa. Não precisa cometer um "suicido sexual" por mim.

\- Se você não é gay, nem é por causa de sua religião, só precisamos encontrar o cara certo para ti!

Revirei meus olhos: - Caramba! É só isso? Por que ninguém me disse isso antes?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim enquanto puxava seu cabelo loiro para trás e prendia-o em um rabo de cavalo alto; o que, de alguma forma, chamou ainda mais atenção para seu decote.

\- Eu não estava falando do cara certo para passar a vida, anjo. Estava falando do cara que vai fazer seu sangue ferver! Fazer você parar de pensar com seu cérebro analítico e julgador e pensar com seu corpo!

\- Corpos não pensam, Ino.

\- Vê?! – gritou apontando o dedo para mim. – Analítico e julgador.

\- Ok, ok! Aonde vamos hoje?

\- Sour Room, claro!

\- Clássico! – gemi.

\- O que foi? – Ela olhava para mim como se eu estivesse profanando alguma coisa. – É um ótimo bar. E o mais importante: os caras gostam! E como estamos fazendo o que eles gostam, vamos até lá!

Até fiquei um pouco aliviada. Ela poderia ter tentando me levar à uma boate.

\- Tudo bem... Vamos logo! – falei me levantando. Antes que eu pudesse chegar até a cortina que separava meu quarto do resto do apartamento ela gritou.

\- Epa! Epa! – Ela puxou-me tão forte pelo cotovelo que eu caí de costas na cama. – Você não vai vestida assim!

Olhei para minhas roupas: saia evasê de bolinhas e uma blusa meia-manga simples com uma quantidade decente de decote. Eu estava bonitinha... Com certeza poderia escolher alguém com essas roupas. Talvez...

\- Não tem nada de errado – retruquei.

Ela revirou seus olhos, fazendo com que eu me sentisse como uma criança. Eu odeio me sentir como uma criança e era quase sempre assim quando a conversa envolvia sexo.

\- Anjo, neste momento você parece a irmãzinha fofa de alguém. Ninguém quer pegar a própria irmãzinha e, se ele quiser, você não vai querer estar com ele – Ino avisou séria.

Sim, eu definitivamente estava parecendo uma criança.

\- Sim, entendo.

\- Booom... Parece que você está tentando desligar seu cérebro analítico. Ótimo! Agora espere um pouco e deixe eu fazer meu trabalho.

Com trabalho ela quis dizer tortura, pura e simples.

Depois de três camisas, que me fizeram parecer uma puta, algumas calças que mais pareciam leggings e uma saia tão curta que ameaçava mostrar meu bumbum ao mundo, conseguimos decidir que seria melhor usar uma calça capri jeans apertada com cintura baixa e uma camisa justa de renda preta, que se sobressaia em contraste com minha pele pálida.

\- Pernas depiladas?

Eu concordei, estranhando onde aquilo iria parar.

\- Tudo... Depilado?

\- O máximo que estará algum dia, agora vamos! – falei acabando com a conversa.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem – concordou sorrindo. – Camisinhas?

\- Bolsa.

\- Cérebro?

\- Desligado... Bem, quase. Estou mantendo-o lento, por enquanto.

\- Perfeito! Então estamos prontas!

Não. Ela estava pronta, não eu.

Eu sabia por que não tinha feito sexo ainda e era, extremamente, simples o motivo: sou uma maníaca por controle. Essa foi a razão de ter ido bem na escola todos os anos. Isso que me tornou a excelente gerente de palco que sou, ninguém pode comandar um ensaio como eu. E, quando reunia coragem, era sempre a mais preparada para atuar. Só que sexo... Sexo era o total oposto de qualquer controle. Tinha as emoções e TINHA que haver aquela outra pessoa envolvida. Com certeza não é minha idéia de diversão perfeita.

\- Está pensando, não é? – perguntou Ino revirando os olhos.

\- Só um pouco.

\- Melhor nada nesta noite! – enfatizou com um revirar de olhos.

Assim que entramos no carro aumentei o volume do som dela, queria poder pensar em paz. Não era tão simples assim apenas se desligar.

_Eu consigo fazer isso. É apenas um problema que precisava ser resolvido! _Pensei do modo mais frio que consegui. _Preciso resolvê-lo rapidamente!_

Era muito simples e eu tinha que mantê-lo daquele jeito: simples.

_Esforce-se, Hina! Você não é mais nenhuma criancinha..._

Ela estacionou seu carro do lado de fora, algum tempo depois de termos saído. Para mim, que está uma pilha de nervos, a viagem parecera rápida demais. Tudo naquela noite parecia mais complicado do que deveria ser. Eu queria conseguir desmaiar naquele momento.

Ser virgem não era uma vontade minha, disso eu estava certa. Estava cansada de sentir-me como uma criança imatura quando estava com meus amigos. Não saber de algo era a pior tortura para mim. O grande problema era: queria parar de ser virgem, mas não queria fazer sexo.

_Será que não posso resolver isso sozinha? _Pensei desesperada.

Ino estava do lado de fora da porta do passageiro, esperando que eu saísse. Ela estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo e isso era muito visível. _Que bela atriz! _Pensei saindo do carro quando ela puxou minha mão e me guiou para dentro do bar.

Fui direto para o bar, sentei-me em um dos bancos, e chamei o bartender.

Ele não era um deus grego. Cabelos loiros, estrutura média, rosto bonitinho. Realmente nada especial, mas parecia simpático e parecia ótimo para o simples.

\- O que gostariam, senhoritas?

Sua voz era reconfortante, definitivamente um garoto caseiro e tranquilo.

Ino se intrometeu:

\- Duas doses de tequila, de começo!

\- Prefiro quatro – avisei.

Ele soltou um assobio e olhou direto em meus olhos: - Aquele tipo de noite, hein?

Eu não queria comentar sobre esta noite, de jeito nenhum, então apenas respondi: - Preciso de algo que me encoraje.

\- Com certeza irei te ajudar – concordou piscando. Ele não estava nem a cem passos de nós quando Ino começou a "sussurrar": - É ele! É ele!

Senti meu estomago embrulhar e parecia que meu coração estava prestes a sair pela minha boca. Meu cérebro ameaçava começar a "funcionar" quando sacudi a cabeça levemente. _Eu só preciso me acostumar com a idéia_. Pensei respirando fundo e segurei o braço de Ino.

\- Fique calma, In! Você está parecendo um cãozinho com seu brinquedo novo!

\- Por quê? Ele é uma boa escolha. Simpático, fofo. E ele olhou para seus seios, pelo menos umas TRÊS VEZES!

Ela poderia estar certa, mas eu ainda não estava convencida. Por mais que ele parecesse ser gentil, eu não conseguia me interessar. Não precisava excluí-lo, claro! Mas seria muito mais fácil se eu ficasse realmente interessada por alguém!

\- Pode se acalmar, por favor? Ainda não houve nenhuma... Faísca – ela estava pronta para retrucar, mas eu consegui completar. – Ainda!

Quando o bartender voltou com nossas bebidas, Ino o pagou e, antes mesmo que ela terminasse de entregar seu cartão, eu virei minhas duas doses. Ele parou por um momento, sorrindo para mim e depois saiu para atender outra cliente.

\- Que pressa, hein? – Ino exclamou tomando uma das suas.

\- Bem, ninguém vai se meter entre minhas pernas antes que eu esteja completamente bêbada! Passe-me sua última! – exclamei estendendo minha mão.

Ino afastou seu copo de mim e sorriu animada. Ela continuava se divertindo com tudo aquilo, o que me deixava com mais dúvidas ainda. Depois de alguns minutos de insistência, ela cedeu e eu virei o terceiro copo de tequila. Naquele instante a perspectiva de sexo parecia muito menos apavorante.

Um segundo garçom apareceu, desta vez uma garota, e eu pedi uma Cuba Libre, para ficar bebericando enquanto tentava digerir o que estava prestes a acontecer. _Essa noite vai ser longa. _Conclui com um suspiro.

Eu desisti da idéia de ficar com o garçom. Por mais que fosse bonito, eu já estava uma pilha de nervos e me mataria esperar até de madrugada, até ele sair.

Vários caras estavam espalhados pelo bar e pareciam se aproximar conforme eu bebia. O mais próximo parecia ter uns quarenta anos e olhei para Ino em total negação. Se fosse para perder a virgindade, que perdesse com alguém mais novo.

Ino começou a apontar outros caras que estavam sentados, mas eram demais para mim. Muito bonitos, muito modernos, muito cabeludos, muito velhos. Minha amiga estava começando a ficar um pouco irritada, mas ela continuou tentando.

A lista foi ficando cada vez menor e eu já estava crente de que esta noite seria um fracasso. Ino sugeriu que fossemos para outro bar, mas eu não me sentia animada o suficiente para aquilo. Ser virgem para sempre não parecia uma idéia tão ruim mais. Pedi licença para ir ao banheiro e rezei para que ela escolhesse alguém, para poder escapar sem grandes dramas e desculpas. O banheiro era nos fundos, passando o pequeno salão reservado para jogos e atrás de uma seção de mesas redondas.

Estava quase passando as mesas quando reparei _nele. _Melhor dizendo, eu reparei no livro primeiro. E minha boca caiu aberta antes que eu pudesse me controlar.

\- Se essa foi a melhor forma que encontrou de arranjar garotas, acho melhor procurar um lugar com um pouco mais de movimento.

Ele voltou seu olhar para mim e, de repente, senti muita dificuldade em respirar. Ele, sem nenhuma dúvida, era o cara mais bonito que eu tinha visto naquela noite. Cabelos ruivos que cobriam levemente seus olhos verde-escuros, sua mandíbula era firme e imponente, dando-lhe o ar masculino perfeito e suas feições pareciam ter sido esculpidas por um anjo. Fiquei boquiaberta.

\- Desculpe-me?

Eu ainda estava tentando entender a perfeição na minha enfrente, então demorei alguns segundos para conseguir responder:

\- Shakespeare. Essa é a desculpa perfeita para se pegar garotas em um bar – respirei fundo. É muito necessário respirar, no final das contas. – O que quero dizer é que você talvez tenha mais sorte lá na frente.

Ele apenas me observou durante algum tempo e, então, sua boca se abriu no sorriso mais lindo que eu já vira na vida e revelando, adivinha?, dentes perfeitos! _Acho que vou desmaiar. _Pensei engolindo em seco.

\- Não é uma desculpa, mas parece que estou tendo uma grande sorte mesmo assim...

Sotaque. Ele tinha um sotaque BRITÂNICO. Eu estava a ponto de ter um ataque do miocárdio.

Forcei-me a respirar novamente. _Não fique como uma idiota, Hina! _Exigi de mim mesma. Aquela parecia ser uma oportunidade boa demais para ser perdida.

Ele abaixou o livro, mas não deixou de marcar a página. Meu Deus, ele estava lendo Shakespeare em um bar. De verdade!

\- Você não está procurando por garotas?

\- Eu não estava.

Meu cérebro julgador não perdeu o passado em sua frase. Como se ele não estivesse tentando seduzir ninguém antes, mas agora...

Olhei-o novamente. Ele sorria – dentes brancos, mandíbula com a barba por fazer o que o deixava, em minha humilde opinião, absolutamente delicioso. Eu estava definitivamente seduzida e aquilo me chocou.

\- Qual seu nome, amor?

Amor? AMOR? Este cara está tentando me matar, com certeza.

\- Hinata.

\- Uma deixa para sairmos?

\- Não, é meu nome – respondi corada.

\- Um belo nome para uma bela garota – sua voz ficou ainda mais baixa, em uma entonação que fez meu interior enrolar todo – era como se minhas partes intimas estivessem dançando de felicidade. Aquela era a tortura mais longa e excitante da minha vida. Era assim que era estar excitada?

\- Bem, Hinata, eu sou novo aqui na cidade e consegui me trancar para fora de meu apartamento. Estou esperando um chaveiro e imaginei que ler seria uma boa forma de passar o tempo.

\- Lendo Shakespeare?

\- Tentando. Eu nunca gostei muito do cara, na verdade. Não contei para ninguém.

Ele piscou e eu quase perdi minha respiração de novo. Minhas bochechas queimavam e não eram a única parte do meu corpo que estava assim. Era vergonhoso e, ao mesmo tempo, extremamente encorajador. _Acho que as bebidas podem estar fazendo efeito... Ou é só ele mesmo._

\- Parece desapontada, Hinata. Gosta de Shakespeare?

Concordei, porque não conseguia encontrar palavras. Ele enrugou o nariz e sentia vontade de tocar suas pequenas linhas de expressão. Eu estava ficando louca. Totalmente insana.

\- Por favor, que espero que não seja fã de Romeu e Julieta...

Uma pequena confiança subiu até meu peito. Aquele era um assunto que eu poderia discutir.

\- Eu prefiro Othello.

\- Ah! Desdemona, leal e pura.

\- Eu, hum... – Meu coração enrolou-se com a palavra pura e forcei-me a encaixar meus pensamentos. – Eu gosto da justaposição da razão e da paixão.

\- Eu sou um fã incurável da paixão – respondeu enquanto seus olhos desciam por meu corpo e exploravam minhas curvas. Senti um leve formigar naquele momento.

\- Hinata, você ainda não sabe meu nome.

Acho que fiquei muito agitada e respirei fundo, tentando recuperar minha sanidade: - Qual seu nome?

Ele inclinou-se um pouco para frente e apontou levemente com a cabeça: - Sente-se comigo e eu lhe direi.

Meu coração começou a pular como um louco vitorioso e decidi que sentar seria uma boa idéia, afinal, cair desmaiada não seria uma coisa muito legal. O problema foi que apenas fiquei mais nervosa e tensa quando meu bumbum encostou-se ao banco da cadeira.

\- Meu nome é Gaara.

\- É um prazer te conhecer, Gaara – respondi engolindo em seco. Não esperava um nome tão sexy.

Ele ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira e não tive como não reparar em seus ombros largos e seus braços bem formados, sua camisa não escondia nada. Nossos olhos se encontraram e o bar pareceu desaparecer aos pouquinhos. Eu não conseguia ver mais nada além de seus lindos olhos verde-escuro.

\- Eu vou te pagar um drink – falou. Ele era extremamente confiante e seguro de si e parecia disposto a ter-me ali. – Depois nós podemos conversar sobre razão e... Paixão.

* * *

O que acharam? Deixem-me seus reviews para que eu saiba!


	2. Chapter 2

Voltei com mais um capítulo!

Lembrem-se, esta história foi inspirada no livro: Losing It, da Cora Comarck! Compre o livro para incentivar a autora, se gostaram da história :3 E os personagens pertencem ao Masashi Kishimoto! Não quero ganhar nada! É de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos!

C. Comarck diva 3

* * *

Eu não conseguia identificar se a agitação em meu corpo era causada pelo olhar intenso que Gaara me lançava ou se era por causa da Cuba Libre que tinha bebido como se fosse água antes.

Um dos garçons se aproximou com o chamar de Gaara e eu pude ter um momento para ficar feliz por mim mesmo enquanto ele pedia para si uma bebida.

\- Hinata? – Gaara chamou-me de volta para a terra. Arrepios percorreram minha espinha.

Voltei-me em sua direção e ele possuía um sorriso instigante em seu rosto, me virei para o garçom, antes que começasse a respirar com dificuldade, e percebi que era o mesmo garçom que me atendera antes. Eu abri a boca, para pedir outra Cuba Libre, mas ele estendeu a mão colocando-a em meu ombro.

\- Cuba libre, certo?

Eu concordei e ele sorriu e piscou para mim. Eu fiquei me perguntando como ele sabia meu pedido, tinha certeza que pedira aquilo para a garçonete. Ele ainda sorria para mim quando voltei minha atenção para si.

\- Obrigada, é...

\- Naruto – ele completou.

\- Obrigada, Naruto.

Ele olhou rapidamente para Gaara e depois se voltou para mim:

\- Eu devo avisar para sua amiga lá na frente que você está aqui atrás?

\- Acho que é melhor...

Ele começou a sorrir e ficou ali, olhando para mim durante alguns segundos, antes de virar para voltar para seu serviço. Eu sabia que devia olhar para Gaara de novo, mas estava com medo de derreter de tanta excitação e vergonha. Meu estado era lastimável.

\- Sabe, algumas vezes eu me pergunto se Desdemona era tão inocente quanto ela demonstrava. Acho que ela sabia seu efeito sobre os homens e gostava que fazê-los sentir ciúmes.

Olhei-o surpresa e percebi que ele estava com os olhos um pouco semicerrados; ele estava me estudando. Engoli meu nervoso e encarei-o de volta.

\- Ela poderia estar apenas intimidada pela intensidade de Othello e não conseguia falar com ele. Comunicação é a chave para um bom relacionamento.

\- Comunicação, hein?

\- Com certeza teria resolvido muitos dos problemas deles.

\- Neste caso, faria o possível para ser muito claro – Ele levantou e empurrou sua cadeira para perto da minha, estavam a centímetros um do outro e eu quase podia sentir sua respiração quando ele voltou a falar: - Gostaria que não voltasse para sua amiga. Fique aqui comigo.

_Feche a boca, Hinata. _Ordenei para mim mesma. _Feche a boca antes que você comece a babar!_

\- Bem, ela realmente queria minha companhia. O que faremos se eu ficar?

Ele esticou sua mão e afastou meu cabelo para o lado. Sua mão roçou levemente meu pescoço, fazendo-me ficar toda arrepiada. Ele parou suas leves carícias em cima da veia ligada ao meu coração e ficou sentindo minha pulsação. Que, admitindo minha vergonha, estava super acelerada.

\- Podemos continuar conversando sobre Shakespeare; podemos conversar sobre o que te agradar, mas não prometo que não vá ficar distraído por esse seu pescoço adorável – Seus dedos viajaram por minha mandíbula até meu queixo e fez uma leve pressão, puxando-me para frente. – Ou por seus lábios, ou seus olhos. Eu até poderia contar-te estórias sobre minha vida, como Othello faz com Desdemona.

Eu já me sentia suficientemente cortejada. E minha resposta foi vergonhosamente sem fôlego:

\- Eu prefiro que você não compare nossa noite com um casal que cometeu assassinato/suicídio.

Ele riu e sua mão voltou para a mesa, deixando minha pele em chamas. Segurei-me para não ir atrás de mais de seu toque.

\- Touché! Eu realmente não me importo com o que façamos, desde que você fique aqui.

\- Tudo bem.

Fiquei realmente satisfeita por conseguir responder como uma pessoa normal, porque meu cérebro e minha intimidade gritavam para eu jogar-me em cima dele de uma vez. Engoli em seco discretamente, tentando acalmar meus hormônios, que pareciam ter despertado apenas naquele momento.

\- Eu, com certeza, preciso me trancar mais vezes do lado de fora do meu apartamento – declarou sorrindo.

_Prefiro que nos tranquemos do lado de dentro. _Respondi mentalmente.

Eu estava pronta para começar a falar meu pensamento insano quando meu celular começou a vibrar desesperadamente. Tirei-o do bolso pedindo desculpas para Gaara e olhei no visor, era Ino. Atendi antes que ela surtasse do outro lado pela demora.

\- Ino?

\- Está perdida por acaso?

\- Não, Ino, sei muito bem onde estou. Olha, porque não vai para casa sem mim?

Os olhos de Gaara ficaram ainda mais escuros e minha respiração falhou enquanto ele encarava meus lábios.

\- Você não vai escapar, Hinata! Você vai perder sua virgindade nem que eu mesma tenha que fazer isso!

Quase surtei quando ela disse que aquilo. Olhei para Gaara de canto de olho, mas ele estava totalmente concentrado em mim.

\- Você não precisará disso, In.

Eu estava tentando arranjar um jeito discreto de contar à ela que tinha encontrado o que procurava, mas antes que eu conseguisse ouvi ela segurar a respiração de murmurar: OH. MEU. DEUS.

Olhei para as costas de Gaara e ela estava parada ali, sorrindo cheia de satisfação e orgulho para mim. Além de totalmente malicioso, claro.

\- Tudo bem, In? Amanhã falarei com você, ok?

\- Você com certeza vai! E tudo nos mínimos detalhes!

\- Depois vemos isso.

\- É melhor você aproveitar e olhar bastante, anjo. Mantenha-os bem abertos nesta noite, entendeu?

Eu desliguei sem vontade de responder.

\- Sua amiga?

Olhei para ele e assenti. Sempre que olhava em seus olhos não conseguia pensar direito, tudo nele era mais apelativo que qualquer coisa que eu pudesse pensar. Nunca conhecera ninguém daquele jeito, onde o sexo fluía em volta como algo normal. Sentia pressa em aprender com o que ele poderia me ensinar.

\- Você vai ficar? – ele perguntou com expectativa.

Concordei novamente, sentindo-me ainda mais tensa. Queria que ele me beijasse logo, mas fomos interrompidos pelo garçom, que retornou com nossos drinques. Ele sorria, mas ficou sério quando viu a, quase inexistente, distância em que eu e Gaara estávamos.

\- Desculpem-me a demora. Está cheio lá na frente.

Aproveitei a distração para tentar relaxar.

\- Não tem problema, Naruto.

\- Certo. Você precisa de algo mais?

\- Não. Está tudo certo.

Os olhos de Naruto fixaram-se um instante em Gaara e depois voltaram para, quando ele chegou um pouco mais perto.

\- Certeza?

\- Nós temos certeza – afirmou Gaara rapidamente e entregou o dinheiro para ele. – Pode ficar com o troco.

Naruto falou com mais um casal em uma mais um pouco mais para o fundo e depois voltou para a entrada do bar. Eu tinha percebido que o braço de Gaara serpenteara por minha cadeira e voltei-me para ele, quando o loiro já estava distante.

\- Você é ciumento, Gaara?

\- Na verdade não. – arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu descaradamente. – Acho que nossa discussão sobre Othello despertou esse meu lado.

\- Talvez seja melhor mudarmos de assunto, então? Que horas o chaveiro disse que estaria em seu apartamento?

Ele olhou brevemente para seu relógio e aproveitar para analisá-lo melhor. _Ele com certeza faz academia. _Conclui satisfeita.

\- Ele chegara muito em breve.

\- Você tem que ir e esperar por ele – comentei. Eu não saberia dizer o que queria exatamente naquele momento. Eu com toda certeza ficara atraída por ele e tinha ainda mais certeza de querer estar em seus braços, mas sempre em situações como esta eu acabava me sabotando. Sempre procurava por uma porta dos fundos, uma saída.

\- Por acaso está tentando se livrar de mim?

Respirei fundo. Não iria fugir daquela vez, estava crente de que ele valeria todo o esforço. Mordi meu lábio levemente e encarei-o. Seus olhos estavam mais escuros que antes e uma de suas sobrancelhas estava levantada. Rezava para que ele não lesse o medo que vibrava por minha coluna.

\- Na verdade, pensei que nós poderíamos esperar por ele.

Ele olhou meus lábios novamente. Morrendo... Era nesta situação em que me encontrava. Eu estava morrendo para que ele me beijasse.

\- Melhor assim. – Ele levantou-se e esticou sua mão para mim. – Minha lady?

\- Você não gostaria de terminar nossos drinques?

Ele puxou-me levemente para cima e pressionou seus lábios contra o lado interno de meu pulso: - Já estou completamente intoxicado.

Eu ri, porque a cantada era ridícula e porque era vergonhoso admitir que ainda assim funcionou.

\- Muito forçado? Como posso explicar... Acho que absorvi as várias idéias de Shakespeare para o melodrama – ele sorriu.

\- Tente se manter realista – pedi sorrindo.

\- Acho que posso fazer isso... – respondeu sério.

Eu não tive tempo de entender ou processar as palavras dele. Gaara puxou-me para cima, da cadeira, e cobriu minha boca com a sua. Seu gosto zerou todos meus sentidos – menta, um pouquinho do gosto do cigarro e couro, coisas que fizeram minha boca encher de água. Eu fiquei muito perdida para reagir. Minha consciência estava em conflito, por estarmos no meio de um bar, até ele sugar levemente meu lábio inferior... Juro para vocês, meu corpo pareceu flutuar e eu perdi toda a noção da gravidade. Meu corpo arrepiou-se por inteiro e meu coração despencou para o estômago. Eu abri minha boca e, imediatamente, sua língua invadiu-a e tomou o controle. Fechei meus abraços ao seu redor e, como resposta, ele me prendeu a si. Estávamos tão grudados que eu podia sentir seu coração batendo, mas eu queria mais. Precisava de mais. Sua mão escorregou pelas minhas costas e subiu arrastando a parte da trás da minha camisa, inflamando ainda mais o que já estava superaquecida. Um gemido escapou de meus lábios, sem consentimento. Imediatamente, eu me arrependi, porque o som pareceu clarear a mente dele e ele se afastou.

Eu não consegui deixar de segui-lo, mas ele manteve-se a uma distancia torturantemente fora de meu alcance. Ao invés de continuar, ele gemeu e mergulhou sua cabeça, deixando um beijo ardente em meu pescoço.

Meu cérebro, com toda certeza, não estava funcionando. Eu era todo corpo, naquele momento e, tenho que admitir, era muito melhor desta maneira. Eu transformei-me somente na soma de minhas terminações nervosas que, por acaso, estavam em curto. Ele suspirou com força contra meu pescoço e murmurou:

\- Desculpe... Deixei-me levar.

Aquelas eram exatamente as palavras certas para descrever a situação: Deixar levar. Eu nunca me permiti estar tão envolvida por alguém antes e nunca estive tão fora de controle na vida... Aquilo estava me deixando apavorada.

Seu rosto surgiu em frente ao meu e tentei, com o máximo de concentração de podia, manter minha expressão neutra, mas não consegui. A excitação era demais. Sua mão deslizou para fora de minha camisa e eu estremeci, chateada pela perda.

Ele deu um passo hesitante para trás.

\- Okay. É melhor, para agora, um pouco mais de razão do que de paixão.

Eu ri, mas meu interior estava mostrando o dedo e mandando a razão para alguns lugares bem feios. Ela dominara-me por muito tempo.

* * *

Deixem-me seus reviews! :33


	3. Chapter 3

Voltei com mais um capítulo! Peço desculpas pela demora, mas a faculdade anda ocupando muitoo do meu tempo

Enfim, espero que aproveitem e leiam as notas finais!

Boa leitura! :3

* * *

\- Você só pode estar maluco, ok?

Eu olhava para ele com ceticismo e sabia que meu lado controlador estava querendo voltar ao controle. Sua mão fez um leve carinho em minha mandíbula.

\- Não se preocupe, eu vou bem devagar.

Eu neguei com a cabeça e sua mão caiu de volta para o lado de seu corpo.

\- Eu não posso fazer isso...

\- Confie em mim. Você vai se divertir... Prometo.

\- Gaara...

\- Hinata, só confie.

Respirei fundo. Por um momento eu senti como se fosse voltar atrás, mas sacudi-me em minha mente. _Eu posso fazer isso! _Pensei decidida. _Eu só tenho que voltar a desligar meu controle..._

\- Ok, ok... Mas vamos logo antes que eu mude de ideia.

Ele abriu um sorriso satisfeito e depositou um selinho rápido em minha testa. Eu suspirei com o breve contato.

\- Ótimo.

No segundo seguinte ele colocou o capacete em minha cabeça e jogou uma de suas pernas sobre a moto. Seu capacete já estava no lugar quando ele estiou sua mão para mim. Eu "soquei" minhas reservas e segurei sua mão. O assento de sua moto era curvo, então mesmo que eu tentasse me manter um pouco afastada, eu deslizava para frente até nossos corpos estarem colocados novamente.

Ele colocou sua mão em meu joelho e pressionou até que eu sentisse leves cócegas na parte sensível do músculo: - Segure-se em mim.

Obedeci-o e quase tive um ataque quando consegui sentir os cumes de seu abdômen, através da camisa. De repente, eu fiquei superconsciente da barriguinha que repousava em meu jeans. Ele, com certeza, me analisaria quando estivéssemos sozinhos e perceberia que eu não era boa o bastante. _Maldição, ele provavelmente pode sentir essa barriguinha. _Pensei começando a me arrepender de tudo. Enquanto eu estava martirizando-me, a mão que estava em meu joelho deu um leve puxão e, mesmo eu achando que não conseguiríamos ficar mais grudados, eu escorreguei para a frente e acabamos mais próximos.

Eu não estava apenas pressionada contra ele... Estava grudada em suas costas.

Minha pélvis estava tão presa nele que uma tontura rompeu do meu interior. E no segundo seguinte, decolamos. Surpresa, apertei minhas mãos em seu estômago e ele pulou, fazendo a moto guinar para o lado.

Berrei em seus ouvidos, sem querer, é claro.

Eles nos endireitou e reduziu até parar em uma placa de "Pare".

\- Você está bem?

Com o rosto ainda enterrado em suas costas, eu chiei: - Sim...

\- Desculpe, querida, eu só tenho um pouco de cócegas, só isso.

\- Ah... – soltei o aperto que mantinha e, graças a Deus, ele não podia ver meu rosto, nessa momento. Vermelho não combinava nada comigo.

Ele pegou minhas mãos e puxo-as até que meus antebraços estivessem em seu abdômen e eu quase toda envolta nele.

\- Assim está melhor – anunciou satisfeito. – Vamos tentar de novo.

Dessa vez, quando ele disparou, eu não precisei gritar. A velocidade foi aumentando gradativamente e eu mantive minha bochecha pressionada contra suas costas, com meus olhos fechados.

Tentando não ficar ainda mais nervosa, fixei minha mente em Shakespeare. Comecei a recitar tudo que sabia para manter minha mente ocupada. O monólogo de Hamlet; o Discurso do Dia de São Crispim de Henry V; e estava quase no final do monólogo de Macbeth: Amanhã e Amanhã e Amanhã, quando Gaara interrompeu.

\- Você gosta mesmo do Poeta, não é?

Vergonha e vontade de fugir estavam se tornando minhas características principais. _Acho que não estava recitando apenas na minha cabeça. _Conclui mortificada.

\- Oh... Eu, hum, apenas decoro facilmente.

Pressionei minha bochecha ainda mais, contra suas costas, e tentei acalmar meu coração acelerado. Ele estacionou a moto e eu segurei minha respiração. Agora que estávamos parados, meu cérebro começou a surtar com a "outra" coisa... uma que eu estava tentando não pensar.

Sexo.

Eu estava para fazer sexo.

Com um cara.

Um cara ardente.

Um cara BRITÂNICO.

Ou... Ou talvez eu fosse vomitar.

E se eu vomitasse no ardente cara Britânico? E seu eu vomitasse no ardente cara Britânico DURANTE O SEXO?!

\- Hinata?

Eu travei, horrorizada e perguntando-me se eu falara em voz alta novamente.

\- Sim?

\- Nós podemos sair da moto quando quiser.

\- Claro... – Eu soltei-me tão rapidamente que quase perdi o equilíbrio e caí da moto. Com sorte e apenas um guincho, eu consegui me recuperar e, lentamente, deslizei para fora do veículo.

Então senti uma dor subir por minha perna e me fazer gritar. Minha panturrilha roçara em um tuba lateral da moto. Estava quente. Estava tão malditamente quente que minha pele parecia derreter.

\- Hinata?!

Com dor, eu manquei alguns metros de distância da moto e sentei-me no chão. Gaara alcançou-me rapidamente. Apesar de fazer força e morder meu lábio para segurar a dor, meus olhos estavam despedaçados.

Ele colocou as mãos em meu rosto e, depois que encarou-me tentando passar conforto, olhou para baixo e encontrou a equimose vermelha alguns centímetros abaixo da minha calça capri.

\- Que merda.

Mantive-me calada, com medo que se abrisse a boca poderia acabar chorando. Gaara escorregou o braço ao redor de minha cintura e fez-me colocar um sobre seu ombro.

\- Vamos, querida. Vamos torcer para que o chaveiro já esteja aqui.

Pela primeira vez eu tive coragem de olhar ao redor e imaginem a minha surpresa quando reconheci onde estávamos... Não adivinham?

Estávamos no meu condomínio.

Nós vivíamos no mesmo condomínio!

Comecei a debater comigo mesma se deveria ou não contar aquele fato enquanto ele guiava-me em direção ao seu apartamento. Eu quase mencionei quando passamos por meu próprio carro, mas então me lembrei que tudo isso deveria ser uma coisa de uma noite... Ele morava em um prédio depois do meu. Graças a Deus. Fiquei imaginando como seria se ele morasse bem ao meu lado e eu tivesse que vê-lo todos os dias após o, sem dúvidas, terrível sexo que tentaríamos fazer naquela noite.

Nós chegamos a sua porta.

Sem chaveiro.

A pele de minha panturrilha parecia quente, como se estivesse em meio a uma chama viva. Ele olhou-me de forma preocupada e, em seguida, puxou seu telefone.

Gaara apertou o botão de ligar duas vezes, refazendo a última chamada. Tomando um pouco de distância de mim para falar, eu acabei sozinha e inclinada pesadamente contra a parede ao lado de sua porta. Era óbvio que eu não estava no clima para fazer sexo. Isso, provavelmente, era um sinal divino de que eu estava predestinada a ser uma freira. Prenda-te em um convento e todo esse blábláblá.

Eu estava tão delirante que eu comecei a confundir Deus e Shakespeare.

Gaara voltou. E mesmo sua expressão de exasperação era exuberante.

\- Más notícias. O chaveiro teve problemas e não poderá estar aqui por mais uma hora.

Eu tentei não me encolher, mas falhei. Ele se ajoelhou e seus dedos correram subindo por minha canela, parando a poucos centímetros à direita da queimadura. Agradeci mentalmente por estar depilada. Ele respirou fundo e soltou lentamente pelo nariz. Seus olhos fecharam-se por um momento e em seguida ele assentiu.

\- Muito bem. Já que ele vai demorar, vamos levar você para o Hospital.

\- O quê? Não!

_ O que Ino dirá? _Pensei ansiosa. Eu saí com o objetivo de fazer sexo e, ao invés disso, eu terminei na Emergência do Hospital da cidade.

\- Hinata, a queimadura pode não estar tão ruim, mas precisa ser tratada imediatamente.

Eu bati levemente minha cabeça contra a parede e soprei uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto: - Eu não moro muito longe. Podemos apenas ir para lá.

\- Ah! Ótima ideia!

O sorriso voltou a seu rosto e eu fiquei tão concentrada nisso que esqueci completamente da dor. Ele completou: - Nós vamos ter que tomar cuidado ao colocar você na moto. Não quero que se queime novamente.

Mordisquei meu lábio inferior.

\- Não precisamos pegar a moto.

Ele ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas de forma graciosa.

\- Bem, sabe o prédio aqui da frente? Eu moro ali.

Agora, ambas as sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas. Mas sua surpresa durou apenas dois segundos e sua expressão seguinte foi indecifrável e fez com que as borboletas que estavam em meu estômago entrassem em êxtase.

\- Vamos ao seu apartamento então... Vizinha.

Eu senti meus joelhos fracos e não apenas por causa da dor.

Eu tentei engolir, mas minha boca estava seca de nervoso. Gaara não colocou seus braços ao meu redor novamente, mas seus dedos permaneceram ali enquanto caminhávamos. Chegamos ao meu apartamento em menos de um minuto. Sua mão caiu para a parte de baixo de minhas costas e ficou ali enquanto eu procurava minhas chaves na bolsa e, por um segundo, esqueci o que estava fazendo.

Chaves. Para meu apartamento.

No qual ele estava prestes a entrar.

Comigo.

Sozinhos.

Para fazer sexo.

Sexo...

Meus dedos pareciam geléia conforme eu tentava e falhava em inserir a chave e abrir a porta. Ele não disse nada. Nem tirou as chaves de mim – o que foi muito legal, levando em conta que eu ficaria extremamente irritada se fizesse isso. Eu poderia ser tudo de ruim eu ter feito muitas coisas erradas, mas não precisava que eu cara abrisse minha porta para mim. Sua mão permaneceu calma, gentil e pacientemente onde estava até que eu consegui abrir a porta.

Quando eu dei um passo para dentro do apartamento escuro, sua mão não me seguiu. Olhei para trás e encontrei-o parado do lado de fora, suas mãos agora nos bolsos. Seu sorriso estava torto, cativante e deslumbrante o suficiente para parar minha respiração. Mas ele não parecia disposto a entrar. _É isso... Ele mudou de ideia. _Pensei decepcionada. Provavelmente porque eu era uma completa bagunça. Por que ele não mudaria?

Sacudi-me internamente e relembrei-me do quão incrível eu era. Eu não era insegura ou tímida. Só era virgem. Nada demais. E se eu quisesse perder isso, ia ter que fazer sexo. _Hora de ser durão. Hã... Durona._

\- Você está esperando um convite? – perguntei enquanto ele permanecia cuidadosamente em pé, do lado de fora. – Essa é a parte onde você diz que é um louco assassino?

Ele riu.

\- Não. Eu juro que o modo contido é apenas porque sou Britânico.

\- Então o que está esperando? O que aconteceu com o cara que me convenceu a sentar para descobrir seu nome e deixou bem claro que não queria que eu voltasse para minha amiga?

_O que aconteceu com o cara que foi ousado em formas que eu apenas posso fingir? _Completei em pensamento.

Ele deu um passo para frente e apoiou-se no batente: - Aquele cara está tentando ser um cavalheiro, porque por mais que ele queria que você volte para a casa dele e mesmo que a vontade de lhe beijar seja enorme, você está machucada e eu temo que de fato você não me queira.

\- Está me dizendo que ele está com medo?

\- Hm?

\- Você estava falando na terceira pessoa e então mudou para a primeira... – Incoerência poderia ser meu nome do meio. Ou o primeiro mesmo.

\- É, está certa – ele ainda sorria. O que isso significava? – Foi legal te conhecer, Hinata.

Essa seria a saída fácil para eu não prosseguir com aquela ideia maluca. Se eu quisesse que minha virgindade permanecesse intacta... Ele estava saindo e tudo que eu tinha que fazer era deixá-lo ir. Mas eu não queria que ele fosse. Aqueles olhos verdes tinham tanto para dizer que eu não queria mesmo que ele fosse.

\- Espere!

O sorriso pequeno, oculto e misterioso que ele mostrou fez com que a pequena chama de esperança do meu interior acendesse novamente. Ele ergueu aquela sobrancelha novamente.

Eu chutei meu medo para longe: - Se _ele _está tentando ser um cavalheiro, por que não ajuda a garota machucada que não sabe nada sobre tratar queimaduras de moto?

Seus olhos deixaram os meus para olhar para minha panturrilha e quando ele voltou a me encarar, seus olhos fixaram-se em meus lábios.

\- Creio que a garota machucada esteja certa. Seria a coisa cavalheira a se fazer.

Em seguida, ele entrou no meu apartamento e fechou a porta. Muito mais decidido do que parecia antes.

A luz dos postes, do lado de fora, desapareceram e nós ficamos no corredor escurecido, porque minha luz de teto tinha queimado há semanas e eu não tivera coragem de trocar.

Eu podia sentir todo calor irradiando dele, conforme se aproximava. Sua mão foi direto para a base das minhas costas, quase na curva de meu bumbum e ele sussurrou em meu ouvido: - Lidere o caminho, amor.

* * *

Antes de mais nada, gostaria de deixar algumas palavrinhas para as meninas que comentaram! :3

\- Nutellinha: Com certeza vai ser bom! :3 Obrigada por ter comentado e espero que esteja gostando! \o/

\- Dassa-chan: Esse Gaara é coisa de outro mundo, não? rs E pode ter certeza que vai ficar melhor! Espero que esteja gostando e obrigada por ter comentado! \o/

\- Luciana Fernandes: Fico muitooo feliz que esteja gostando! Você comentou duas vezes e fez essa autora feliz \o/. Sim, esta história é para ter um pequeno tom de comédia e não vou deixar o ponto de vista melancólico dominar! Sobre o beijo, foi graças a C. Comarck, ela quem me deu a inspiração para sair dos clichês! Obrigada por ter comentado e espero-te nos próximos! \o/

\- Marisa: É ótimo que tenha gostado dos dois capítulos! Ela com certeza chutou a razão de vez, não? rsrs E o Gaara com sotaque britânico foi uma ótima combinação! :3 kk. Espero seu comentário para este capítulo! \o/

\- Gessy Uchiha: Nossa, tenho várias fãs do Gaara aqui! rsrs. Ele realmente combinou com o papel e o motivo de ter escolhido este casal foi justamente porque não há muitas fics dessa casal maravilhoso! :3 Muito obrigada e fico feliz que esteja gostando! Espero seu review neste :3

\- FranHyuuga: Sabe quando você surta porque uma das autoras que te iniciou no mundo das fics está comentando sua fic? Então, essa foi minha reação quando vi seu comentário! Fran, fico muitooo feliz que tenha gostado *-* O Gaara e a Hinata são perfeitos juntos e a história da C. Comarck combinou perfeitamente com os dois! (graças a ela por esta história envolvente rs). Obrigada por ter lido e espero seu comentário neste capítulo! :333

Bem, depois dos agradecimentos, venho perguntar o que acharam do capítulo de hoje! Deixem seus reviews para que eu saiba se estão gostando ou não! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Voltei! Depois de uns meses sem muito criatividade para esta fic e tals... Mas graças à insistência dos meus lindos leitores, cá estou! Não posso deixar de agradecer a diva da Cora Comarck e seu livro maravilhoso Losing It pela história GaaHina mais perfeita do mundo! Obrigada e espero que não tenham desistido de mim! Abraços e boa leitura a todos!

* * *

Capítulo 4

Se não conseguisse me controlar iria hiper-ventilar com toda a certeza. Estava em pé, no meio do meu banheiro, com uma regata, que mais parecia um top, uma calcinha que poderia deixar qualquer uma envergonhada – _Culpa de Ino! _– e minhas calças estavam em volta de meus joelhos. Gaara me esperava do outro lado da porta e ele parecia um imã feito especialmente para mim. Ele me dissera para tirar a calça e evitar usar roupas apertadas por cima da queimadura e até tinha se oferecido a me ajudar a retirá-la, coisa que quase me fez vomitar. Então, em vez de ser inteligente e aceitar, recusei, tranquei-me no banheiro e comecei a tentar tirá-la sozinha. Eu deveria impedir que o tecido tocasse o machucado, mas falhei miseravelmente.

Eu abaixei o tecido um pouco mais e esforcei-me para segurar um gemido de dor.

\- Hinata? – chamou Gaara batendo na porta. – Está tudo bem?

\- Está sim! – eu abaixei a calça novamente e murmurei.

\- Hinata, deixe-me te ajudar. Você está me deixando preocupado!

Respirei fundo e tentei pensar em uma maneira de contornar toda a situação. Manquei desequilibrada, por causa de meus jeans nos joelhos, e agradeci por ter encontrado uma saia de cintura elástica dentro do cesto de roupa suja. Morrendo de vergonha de minha situação, passei a saia por minha cabeça e usei-a para tampar minha calcinha indecente, depois me joguei na privada.

Esfreguei levemente meu rosto, certa que deveria estar vergonhosamente vermelha. _Não posso fazer realmente nada sobre isso... _Conclui mortificada.

\- Tudo bem, pode entrar...

A porta abriu vagarosamente e a cabeça de Gaara apareceu antes de seu corpo. Ele analisou minha situação humilhante: a saia amarrotada e o jeans nos joelhos e, provavelmente, notou meu rosto vermelho. E, do nada, ele começou a rir. A gargalhar mesmo.

\- Isso é ridículo! – _Como posso pensar em fazer sexo com ele agora? _

Ele forçou-se a parar de dar risada, mas a diversão nunca saiu de seus olhos verdes.

\- Sinto muito. Eu sei que você está com dor. Só que você parece tão...

\- Ridícula?

\- Lindinha.

Encarei-o de maneira nada agradável.

\- Ridiculamente lindinha.

O sorriso que me deu era intoxicante e eu não consegui evitar o sorriso relutante que surgiu em meu rosto.

\- Okay... Agora que você já se divertiu, ajude-me logo a tirar minha calça – falei tentando imprimir um sarcasmo que me fizesse sentir um pouco mais confiante.

Ou ele não entendeu o sarcasmo ou ele apenas ignorou, porque ele encarou-me de um jeito tão intenso que eu diria que se tornara quase predatório. De repente, não era só minha perna que estava queimando.

Ele observou-me um por um tempo antes de limpar a garganta e abaixar seus olhos para meus joelhos. Abaixando-se ao meu lado, ele esticou uma de suas mãos e segurou minha perna machucada.

Eu já tinha abaixado bastante a calça jeans, então a queimadura estava coberta naquele momento. Sua mão pairou, levemente, sobre o zíper que parara no meio de minhas coxas. Ele sussurrou um "com licença", com aquele sotaque britânico maravilhoso, e enfiou a mão livre pelo meio de minhas pernas e por dentro da calça.

ATAQUE. CARDÍACO.

Era isso que eu acreditava estar tendo.

Usando a outra mão, ele puxou o jeans para baixo e para longe do machucado o quanto ele podia, justo sobre meus joelhos. Ele olhou para cima, parecia estar um pouco perdido, limpou a garganta novamente e perguntou: - Posso pegar sua mão emprestada?

Eu não consegui responder, mas estiquei minha mão direito em sua direção, ela estava, para meu desespero, incrivelmente suada. Gaara pegou-a com delicadeza e colocou-a dentro da perna de minha calça junto da dele.

\- Mantenha sua mão aqui e tente deixar o tecido o mais longe possível de sua perna. Eu farei a mesma coisa pela parte de baixo. E nós tentaremos retirá-la sem tocar no machucado, está bem?

Concordei, ainda sem conseguir falar. Minha mão estava dez vezes mais firme que meu coração.

Ele deslizou sua mão para cima e para baixo, seu leve toque causando arrepios por todo meu corpo. Ele fez como dissera e arrastou o tecido para longe de minha pele e, então, juntos tentamos retirar a calça.

Não foi a melhor maneira de fazer aquilo. O jeans era tão indecentemente apertado – _Novamente culpa de Ino! _– que às vezes o tecido esbarrava em minha perna e eu me encolhia levemente.

\- Desculpe – ele dizia todas as vezes que isso acontecia, como se fosse culpa dele. Eu queria dizer que não precisava disso, mas eu estava tão encantada com o modo como ele dizia "dexxxculpa" que deixei para lá.

Depois de um minuto ou dois de lenta e cuidadosa manobra, meu jeans atingiu o chão.

Nós dois gargalhamos de alívio – da mesma forma que os atores riem em filmes depois que desarmam bombas. E quando eu, finalmente, parei de rir, percebi que sua mão ainda estava ao redor do meu tornozelo e a outra roçava suavemente contra a pele ao redor da queimadura.

_Se ele continuar fazendo isso, vou derreter agora._

\- Hã... Obrigada.

Ele finalmente notou o que estava fazendo. Seus olhos desceram para suas mãos e, em vez de afastar-se assustado, ele sorriu, escorregou levemente a mão pela extensão da minha perna e, depois, soltou.

\- Sempre que precisar. Agora precisamos esfriar a queimadura, devemos colocá-la debaixo da água fria – Eu fiquei imaginando as tentativas falhas em colocarmos minha perna embaixo da torneira da pia ou ao ir parar dentro da banheira. Eu, com certeza, demonstrei o que estava pensando, pois ele completou. – Ou apenas usaremos tecido molhado com água fria.

Concordei e, rapidamente, entreguei-lhe uma toalhinha que estava jogada no cesto. Ele virou-se para a pia e colocou-a embaixo d'água, até que ficasse completamente encharcada. Segurei minha respiração quando ele firmou-a sobre minha pele dolorida, mas o frio era reconfortante e ajudou-me a relaxar pela primeira vez desde que chegamos até ali.

\- Melhor?

\- Com certeza – concordei amena. – Nunca mais usarei calças apertadas na minha vida.

Ele sorriu divertido: - Isso seria uma verdadeira lástima.

_Vou precisar de um ar-condicionado se ele continuar dizendo coisas assim. _Pensei revirando-me internamente.

\- Olha – começou ficando sério. – Desculpe-me por isto. Eu não teria pedido que subisse na moto se soubesse que este tipo de coisa poderia acontecer.

\- Relaxe. Não é culpa sua que eu não saiba nada sobre motos.

\- E eu continuo não acreditando que você nunca tenha estado em uma moto.

\- Gaara... Há várias coisas que eu nunca fiz.

Ele arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas: - Como o quê? Pode me dizer?

\- Hã... – Meus batimentos aceleraram tanto que jurei que ele pudesse ouvi-los. E, se pudesse, com certeza escutaria algo como "estú-pida", "estú-pida", porque era o que eu estava sendo. – Bem, até hoje nunca tinha conversado com nenhum cara britânico.

Ele riu, passando os dedos por seu cabelo de forma inconsciente, o que me deixou com vontade de passar _meus _dedos por seu cabelo e, posso garantir, não seria inconscientemente.

\- Foi por isso que você me beijou, não é? Todas as Americanas parecem amar sotaques – disse.

Engolindo meu sorriso, retruquei: - Eu acho que foi você quem me beijou, senhor Gaara.

Ele se ergueu, colocando a toalha novamente embaixo d'água e fazendo com que seus cabelos ruivos caíssem sobre sua testa, emoldurando aqueles olhos diabólicos: - É, realmente fui eu.

Gaara retirou o pano o da água e voltou a recolocá-lo em minha queimadura. Entretanto, tudo em mim estava quente demais para que aquilo fizesse alguma diferença real. Sua outra mão voltou a fechar-se em meu tornozelo.

Eu controlei-me o máximo que podia e continue: - Sua vez.

\- Hm?

\- Diga-me algo que nunca fez.

\- Oras, essa é fácil – falou sorrindo. – Eu nunca bati papo com uma garota em um pub antes de hoje.

Eu fiquei com cara de pateta. – Jura? – Como poderia aquilo ser possível? Ele era quase um deus grego... Talvez todas as garotas se jogassem nele antes mesmo de precisar entrar no pub, essa seria a única explicação aceitável para que ele não precisa se incomodar com aquilo.

Ele deu de ombros e, com isso, deixou que seu polegar começasse a roçar levemente contra a parte de cima de meu pé.

\- Eu não sou muito a favor do estereótipo Inglês de ficar, hm, bêbado o tempo todo.

\- Eu também não – concordei mesmo que minha cabeça ainda estivesse repleta da tequila que tomara mais cedo. – Então o que trás um britânico não estereotipado ao Texas?

\- Já estive nos Estados Unidos há alguns anos. Vim para frequentar uma faculdade e depois voltei para a Inglaterra. Só agora resolvi voltar para o Texas.

\- Como eu... Voltei para o Texas apenas há alguns anos.

Eu vivera no Texas até meus quatorze anos quando nos mudamos para Minnesota. Desde sempre eu queria voltar para cá e cursar a faculdade aqui.

Ele umedeceu o pano novamente e nós sentamos ali, no meu banheiro, e ficamos conversando. Ele me contou sobre como fora crescer na Inglaterra e o quão estranho fora viver nos Estados Unidos.

\- A primeira vez que alguém me disse que tinha gostado das minhas calças, eu fiquei tão surpreso e perdido que achei que tinha saído de casa sem as calças mesmo.

\- Mas...

\- Calças é o modo como chamamos nossas roupas íntimas, amor.

\- Ah! – concordei rindo. – É bom saber.

\- Já pedi a um colega um esfregão, que vocês chamam de borracha, e todos riram tanto que quase voltei imediatamente para Londres!

[Nota da Autora: Pessoas, na Inglaterra cueca = pants e borracha = rubber, que nos EUA é esfregão. Só para não deixar passar e para as pessoas que não conhecem!]

Eu tentava segurar minha risada, mas falhei e nem senti-me realmente culpada, ele merecia isto depois de rir da minha situação com as calças, antes.

\- Deve ter sido horrível!

Ele colocou a gaze, que eu pegara antes, delicadamente sobre a queimadura e tampou as bordas enquanto continuava:

\- Eu me acostumei. Estou há tanto tempo aqui que já consigo disfarçar bem. Às vezes, quando visito meus pais, eu volto e tenho novos problemas de ajustes, mas, no geral, estou quase completamente Americanizado.

\- Com certeza você não está falando do seu sotaque.

Ele sorriu safado: - Agradeço por ainda tê-lo, afinal, como eu atrairia a atenção de coisas lindas como você?

\- Ao ler Shakespeare em um bar, claro.

Ele riu e sua risada reverberou por meu corpo e cérebro, deixando-me completamente tonta.

\- Você é lindinha – afirmou.

Revirei meus olhos: - Sim... Ridiculamente. Eu ouvi da primeira vez.

\- Então deixe eu me corrigir e dizer que você é ridiculamente sexy.

Assim tão facilmente ele destruiu a paz que eu tinha construído e minha respiração começou a ficar superficial e agitada. Eu fiquei sem resposta. Como eu poderia responder àquilo?

\- Por que me encara desse jeito? – perguntou aproximando-se um pouco.

Eu não sabia o que responder. Minha cabeça girava com todas as emoções que eu conhecia e sabia nomear e com as que eu nem imaginava que existiam. Um pouco perdida por sua resposta inesperada, apenas dei de ombros.

\- Você está agindo como se nunca tivesse sido chamada de sexy – E eu realmente não tinha sido... – O que eu acredito que não seja verdade, não pelo que eu vi hoje. E mesmo que eu não tivesse visto, eu continuaria tendo que fazer força para não te agarrar e apenas deixar minhas mãos sobre você, sendo que mal nos conhecemos. Ficarei envergonhado se não puder aproveitar mais disso.

Pronto. Eu podia ser virgem, mas eu sabia quando um homem estava tentando me seduzir descaradamente. E, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não estava nem aí! Na verdade, tudo que eu queria naquele momento era que ele realmente fizesse o que suas palavras prometiam. Sua proximidade estava me deixando louca. Sua mão ainda descia e subia vagarosamente por meu tornozelo e se ele não me beijasse novamente e logo eu entraria em combustão.

\- Olhe para mim. Eu nem consigo manter minhas mãos longe de você agora...

Eu tentei engolir, mas minha garganta estava tão seca que pareceu que uma pedra estava presa nela.

Ele se ajeitou até ficar de joelhos e parado entre minhas pernas. Sua mão traçou um caminho perigoso do meu tornozelo pelo lado de fora de minha panturrilha machucada. Gaara quase grudou nossos quadris enquanto eu ficava ali, entre chocada e maravilhada.

\- Diga-me que não estou ficando louco – pediu com um sussurro.

Eu não era a pessoa certa para afirmar aquilo. Eu, diferente dele, tinha certeza de ter perdido minha sanidade horas atrás, quando o encontrara lendo Shakespeare e aceitara sua bebida sem saber seu nome.

\- Diga-me que posso beijá-la.

Isso... _Isso _eu posso responder.

\- Você pode...

Eu não consegui terminar minha frase. Seus lábios cobriram os meus com uma vontade que eu nunca sentira antes e minha queimadura foi completamente esquecida por nós dois.

* * *

Então, vou fazer a mesma coisa que faço em Mares e O Preço do Amor! Responderei aos comentários aqui, no final do capítulo!

Claro, antes de mais nada tenho que agradecer à linda da Ray! Que me pressionou e foi a primeira a ler esta fic e não me deixou abandoná-la! E que está sendo perfeita e me ajudando até agora! \o/

TiaLua e Aruel-chan, as duas que comentaram no último capítulo! Peço perdão a vocês (e a todos os leitores) pela demora. Não darei muitas desculpas, mas não deixarei-as sem o final da história! Obrigada por estarem acompanhando e espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! (Aryel-chan, obrigada pelo reviews perguntando quando eu voltaria, me deu uma força a mais para continuar!).

Enfim, deixem seus comentários de agora e esperem porque eu não desisti! Obrigada! \o/


End file.
